Wireless communication systems may facilitate any of numerous types of wireless communication, such as cellular telephone service, wireless Internet access, and various other forms of wireless data exchange. Such systems typically employ one or more sets of fixed-location wireless communication equipment, such as transmitters, receivers, or transceivers, capable of providing communication service to multiple wireless communication devices located within some defined area surrounding the communication equipment. These wireless communication devices may include mobile telephone devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like.
To ensure proper functioning of the communication equipment, operators of the communication system may employ test equipment at or near each site of the communication equipment to monitor one or more aspects of the equipment to determine if the equipment is operating in a desirable manner. Presuming the use of test equipment that may be coupled to the Internet or another wide-area network (WAN), such monitoring may occur over a fixed wired connection, such as a typical DSL or cable modem connection, for each item of test equipment. As a result, a computer or other communication device may retrieve monitoring data produced by the test equipment at each fixed location of the communication equipment from a single remote location more convenient to the communication system operator.